


Matching tattoos

by commanderogerss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, TATTOOS!, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderogerss/pseuds/commanderogerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP getting matching tattoos or pendants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas present for my friend Tiffany (commanderalenko on tumbs)

“No look Shepard, you need to get a tattoo” James said to his friend with an alcoholic beverage in his left hand and his right arm around the shoulder of said friend. They were at Purgatory, enjoying the scene together, and by scene it was really just many people dancing, if Shepard looked behind her she could see Humans, Turians and Asari women dancing in the outfits many people associated it with women in nightclubs like this. The two of them, laughing, giggling, touching, flirting. Forgetting their troubles about the reapers, about the Geth, the Normandy, who lives and who dies. James Vega and Jane Shepard sitting on a lounge drinking a drink named after Commander Shepard, The Commander – obviously Shepard would need to talk to whomever made the drink because the name isn’t original.

“Vega, why- why would I need to get a tattoo” she paused. Shepard has never had a tattoo in her life. Sure she thought about it when she’d rebel against her parents, well when she was angry at them and thought she could go to Omega and get a tattoo of something like ‘fuck parents’ of course that never fell through, but she never had a reason to get a tattoo because there was nothing important in her life to do so. Sure maybe when she joined the N7’s, but she missed out, because she was busy.

“We can get matching tattoos. On our butts. Butts on our butts” he was off his face.

“Do you really want to get matching tattoos? I mean. Vega. I love you” she was off her face.

“M-matching tattoos. Yes Shepard. Human asses on our asses. We won’t regret it!” They will. She plants her head on his head. “It doesn’t hurt. Asses are made up- up of, f-fat.”

“You’re covered in tattoos. Much like Jack.” Shepard chuckled remembering the times that all Shepard couldn’t see were Jack’s breasts and the lower half of her body. The amount of tattoos she had, Shepard came to appreciate them, found her different. “It would- would hurt wouldn’t it?” She looked up at James, her head still lying on her friend’s shoulder.

“I’m here for you Lola, there’s no way it’d hurt!” They were silent for a minute. It was either the alcohol taking over this moment in time, or the sexual tension between them. They both knew there’s sexual tension between the two of them. Only for their lips to be mere centimetres apart before they kissed only to be stopped by the realisation that they were about to kiss. “Come along Lola. We need to get-get tattooed. I know a guy, Elgar. A Batarian.”

“Is he the same Batarian you got an N7 tattoo from?” James took Shepard’s hand and lifted her up from the lounge. Sat down the unfinished drinks and put down credits for the drinks they had consumed for the past hours and walked out the door with Shepard’s hand around James’ waist, with James doing the same.

“This is Elgar.” James said with a smile. “Alright my main- main man” he continually repeated words with either a slight hiccup or a pause forgetting where he was. The Commander was a hard drink. If you were light like Tali it’d be 3 sips and your murmuring, 6 or more you’re slow in your actions and 10 or more you’re down. If you were hard like Wrex or Grunt, it’d be 3 drinks and you’re murmuring, 6 or more you’re slow in your action and 10 or more you’re down. But for Shepard and Vega, they’ve had 2 and a half including other human drinks and they’re a bit tipsy with murmuring and being slow.

“James, my favourite person. What would you like done today?” Elgar didn’t care if James was drunk, as long as James had some creds on him and an idea for a tattoo, he didn’t care if James turned up naked. James smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Yes Elgar. I want an ass on my left cheek. I also want Shepard’s name under the tattooed ass.” James said. Shepard was shocked. “Also this little, la-Lola, wants an ass on her right cheek and my name under the tattooed ass” he repeated, Shepard didn’t pay attention to what James was saying, there were the few odd people looking and gawking at her.

“Is that what she wants?” Elgar asked. James nodded, tugging at Shepard’s hand signalling for both of them to move and get tattooed. Walking took them a bit as the struggled from tripping over their feet and giggling. Elgar moved them to a room where the Batarian asked James to lie down on this front first. The Batarian wanted Shepard to go first with a smirk, but Vega said that he’d kill him if he touched her so he went first. Shepard sat in the chair in front of James with the same sheepish smile he gave minutes ago.

Twenty minutes later James was done. It was Shepard’s time to get her tattoo. James lifted up his underwear and pants, smirking at Shepard. She sighed and lifted down her pants and underwear and lied on the same table James lied on. The Batarian picked up the needle and started to draw an ass much identical like James’. The name James was under the ass drawn so cleverly. Shepard winced, she doesn’t like the feel of tattoos now. Even for someone off her face, she could feel the needle piercing her ass cheek, wincing every second.

“You never said that this would h-hurt” she winced and sighed. James held onto her hand and kissed her forehead. “I hate you so fucking much”

“Lola, it’s your first tat-tattoo it’ll always hurt” he said with a smile.

“I hate you so fuc-fucking much!” She repeated.

“You love me” James said with smile and kissed her forehead again.

Twenty minutes later Shepard was finished. James gave him the creds Elgar wanted and they were off. They didn’t know what to do now. Slumped on the ground, Shepard put her head on James’ shoulder. Sighing, her ass really hurts.

“Let’s get a hotel. Jok-Joker would give me hell for being this intox-intoxicated” Shepard runs a hand through her hair. James chuckled and held his hand out and lifted her up off of the ground. They walked together towards the hotels in the Citadel and ordered one for the night. That night was a room full of sexual tension, but finally they kissed along with the many other sexual escapades that led them to sex. In the afternoon Shepard woke up hung over and groaning. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the bathroom and into the shower and turned it onto cold waking up abruptly she gasped. She felt like shit, her ass felt like hell so unless she woke up with someone, she doesn’t know why her ass feels like hell. Once she was finished in the shower she looked at her ass in the mirror. An ass tattooed on her ass with ‘James Vega’ written underneath.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She breathed out, running into the room she slept in, she could see James Vega sleeping, and she could see the same tattoo with ‘Jane Shepard’ written underneath. “JAMES, WAKE UP. VEGA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!” He quickly jumped out of bed and saluted Shepard. Shepard raised an eyebrow. James looked down, grabbed a pillow and smiled at Shepard. “James. We ahh- we got tattooed”

“What do you mean?” James was confused.

“WE HAVE A FUCKING TATTOO OF ASSES ON OUR ASSES” Shepard yells, but quickly calmed herself down. James runs to the bathroom and looks at his behind. “OUR NAMES ARE ON OUR ASSES”

“WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?” James asked, confused the two of them were she sighed and shook her head. “Did we, did we get drunk, get matching tattoos and have sex?” Shepard nodded.


End file.
